2nd VersionLegend of ZeldaThe Elemental Dragons
by KitsuneHermit
Summary: 2nd Ver. I was one obsessed person. That is what people told me. Zelda: Orcarina of Time, my favorite game. I played and beat the game no less than ten times through. Then one day everything changed. I knew this world was real. I had proof. OC. New story.
1. Silver Eyes and…The Return of Evil?

AN: Woo-hoo! I'm back after a really long absence, and I bring with me the newly revamped version of LOZ- TED!!! Please bear with me, there will be some major plot changes.

Legend of Zelda… The Elemental Dragons?

Chapter 1: Silver Eyes and…The Return of Evil?

I was one obsessed person. At least, that is what most people told me. I just came upon the game one day. Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I played and beat the game no less than ten times through, once I discovered how fun it was. I knew every hidden secret, every last rupee, skulltulla, and weapon. Then one day everything changed. I knew this world was real. I had proof. Or, at the very least, I had proof for myself. Let me tell you something; I've been there. Now, I can see the disbelief on your face. Perhaps to get you to believe, I should start from the beginning…

My name is Ryu Kuromaki. I live in Duncansville, PA. I know what you're thinking. Probably something to the effect of, "But that name sounds Japanese! What are you doing in the states," right? Well, to be truthful, I am Japanese. My parents' jobs took them overseas to Pennsylvania. Yay for me. Sense the sarcasm? I get ripped out of my school, moved out of the country, and get to become the new foreign kid in Senior High. Do you know what that does for your high school popularity? Nothing good. Maybe if I was the pretty foreigner, but no, I'm the average, nerdy, game-loving foreigner. Not to mention that now I have to use English all the time. Kuso. On the other hand, now I get a chance to play some American games that never went overseas. But I'm getting off topic. It all started on that Saturday…

It was lovely. I was out on a date with a certain handsome blonde-haired boy. We ate ice cream, saw a movie and I was finally going to get my first kiss! He leaned toward me, and…Sugarland's "Jesus, Take the Wheel" began to play.  
My face twisted in confusion, and the world swirled around me until I shot up in bed. I sighed, and shut off my CD Alarm Clock.  
"Just a dream…and it was finally getting good too."  
I started to get ready for school before my sleepy mind caught up with me.  
"IT'S SATURDAY! YES!!!"  
A voice shouted in annoyance from the room just down the hall.  
"RYU! IT'S 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET, AS SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!!!?"  
Sigh. Grouchy parents as usual. I knew better than to snap at mother. Usually she was the one getting me up on the weekends; she never lets me sleep in past 8:00 AM. This time though, mother had been out late working on her latest computer project at the University.

I decided to skip breakfast, as I wasn't hungry at the moment. Instead, I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and a green corduroy shirt. Then I brushed through my messy, short black hair. I rolled my silver eyes at the mop I called my hair (yes, I said silver eyes). I glanced at the katana on the wall of my room, a token of my training back home. For some reason, I had the strange feeling I was going to need it, and soon. I usually trust my gut feelings. One time, I had a really strong feeling that something was wrong. I told my mom about it, and she just shrugged it off as my imagination. However, an hour later, we got a call on the phone to tell us that my grandmother was in the hospital after having a heart attack. After that, I learned to trust my gut feelings, even the strangest ones. This time was no exception, as I strapped my katana to my back. I thought about what to do, and finally decided that it was about time that I dusted off the old Game cube, and played Zelda again. After all, it had been about one month since I last played it, and I didn't want to get rusty.  
At this decision, I pulled out the Game cube, and plugged it into the outlet. Its AV cords were still plugged into the TV, so I just turned the TV on. Then I hit the power switch on it, and shouted with joy as the game began to appear on the screen.  
"Yeah! Zelda time! …Hey, what's going on!?"  
All power in the house turned off. There was only one light in the room and it was coming from the TV. A small green speck of light was in the center of the TV. It slowly grew larger until it covered the whole screen. Intrigued, I reached my hand out and touched the screen. A powerful gust of wind blew through my room. I was being sucked into the TV! The last thing I remember seeing was what I thought was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired angel, before I passed out from the impact with the ground. That was where my unbelievable adventure began.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the new version of this chapter…Anyone who can spot the difference between this chapter and the next will receive a prize! What is it? You'll be placed into the new version of the story as a special appearance character. You might even get a major part! Good luck and Ja Ne.


	2. An Angel, Bad Medicine, and Saria's Warn

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 2 An Angel, Bad Medicine, and Saria's Warning

I groaned as I finally woke up. I looked around, confused at my surroundings. I appeared to be in a small wooden room. It had one window, and a curtain covered the door. I was lying in a bed that seemed to be too small for me, as well as being covered by a blanket that looked as though it was made from a sack. Even though I was confused, the place seemed to be strangely familiar to me. I rubbed the back of my head, where a small bump was located.  
"Ouch…what hit me?"  
Suddenly, I remembered what happened. Being sucked into the TV, falling, and seeing the angel before passing out…  
"Well, that must be how I got the bump…Either this whole thing is a dream, or that funky green light in the TV was a… portal.

I heard the curtain rustle and footsteps as a person walked in. He spoke.  
"You startled us when you fell out of the sky like that," He pulled out a flask of solid red liquid. It looked like solidified oil, "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
I glanced over at the person through my still bleary eyes.

"Oh… You're the angel I saw when I fell. Am I in heaven?"

The "angel" gaped at me, and began to look like a fish as he tried to form words. Meanwhile I was slowly waking up from my fall induced stupor. He finally managed to utter something back, "I'm no angel! I might have done a few good things in my lifetime, but I certainly am NOT an angel!"

I finally accepted the red potion and drank all of it in one gulp, grimacing at its bitter taste.

"Bitter medicine is better medicine…," I muttered.  
I turned and sat on the side of the bed, so I could get a better look at the person who had given me the potion. My eyes widened when I realized it was _the adult Link_ who was standing before me. I pinched myself; three times in fact, just to be sure this wasn't a dream. OUCH. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as I tried to find the words to speak to him. Finally, I overcame my speechlessness.

"_Link_?"

Suddenly I realized that I had called him an angel, and blushed beet red. 

He looked at me strangely and asked me a question.  
"Yes…but who are you, and how do you know me?"  
"I….I…you're not going to believe this, but I'm from another dimension. The story of the Hero of Time is a well-known and very famous story where I come from. I was just trying to play a game, when all of a sudden a green light appeared and sucked me into this place. My name is Ryu Kuromaki."  
He looked offended, and I thought he was thinking that I was lying.

"Normally, I would not even consider a story like yours to be true but… for your story, Ryu, I think I'll just have to believe it, because it isn't everyday a person falls out of a green light in the sky."  
I laughed.  
"Very true! …I'm not sure how I can get home. I don't think anyone knows anything about portals. Except maybe Rauru, but even then, he probably only knows about portals between this realm, the sage realm, and the sacred realm in which Ganondorf is being held."  
"I can't hurt to ask him. Maybe I'll take you to him once it becomes light outside."  
He said this as he gestured to the darkness outside the window.  
I furrowed my eyebrows as a thought suddenly occurred to me.  
"Link…am I speaking in Hylian right now?"  
Link raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, you are. Why do you ask?"  
I looked very confused.  
"Because Hylian isn't my native language. English is. So, why am I speaking in Hylian so fluently, when I shouldn't even know the language?"  
Link furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Perhaps it has something to do with the green portal you fell through. That would be my guess, although I think to know for sure, we would have to ask Rauru and the rest of the sages."  
Suddenly, a melodious voice rang out.  
"Link! Link, can you hear me?"  
Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and spoke to it.  
"Yes, Saria. I can hear you. What is it?"  
I blinked as I heard the name Saria. Could the sage still be stuck in the realm in the back of the temple of time? Why else would she contact him like this?  
"Link, the sages have been called to a meeting. They want you there to hear it too. Apparently there has been a disturbance in the magical flow of Hyrule, and there are signs that evil may be approaching again."  
"Another possible mission for the Hero of time," He sighed. "Don't I ever get a break? …wait, could a magical disturbance be caused by a portal from another dimension dropping a person into this dimension?"  
"It is possible, but Rauru says it would not cause such a large and overly evil presence such as this. Why would you ask such a thing as that?"  
I broke into the conversation.  
"He asks because that is what happened to me. I was transported to this world through a bright green portal, and though I never new how to speak Hylian before this, I am now speaking it fluently."  
Saria spoke sounding concerned.  
"This is an interesting turn of events. Rauru says that he would like you to attend the sage meeting with Link."  
"Alright Saria. Ryu and I will come to the temple right away."  
"I will see you soon, Link."

AN: Yay, another chapter! This time the changes are more obvious, so no prizes for saying what they are. =( Until next time, Ja Ne!


	3. Whipping into the woods

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 3 Whipping into the woods

_Swish…CRACK!_

_Huffs…Huff…CRACK!  
_A girl with platinum blonde hair wiped sweat of her face as her whip knocked over the last target. Her red eyes slowly faded into a soft brown color. She switched her whip to her left hand, so she could check her watch.  
"8:35…I guess I should quit for the night. I do have school tomorrow."  
She coiled the whip and attached it to her belt, on her right hip. She brushed the dust and shards of wood off of her black training gi and hakama. Her mother always complained about her being so tomboyish. No need to give her more to complain about by going into the house with filthy clothes. She bent down to collect a broom off of the floor; she needed to sweep up the dojo since she had destroyed so many targets. As she bent forward, a string of blonde hair fell from behind her ear. She spoke as she brushed it back into place.  
"Ugh. Why does my hair have to be so different? Platinum Blonde hair in the midst of all those dark-haired Japanese kids…" She sighed. "The only one who was ever like me was Ryu…but her parents just _had_ to take that job in America! I wonder how she's doing…"  
She finished cleaning the dojo and walked the short distance to her room. She glanced out the window, glaring at the awful neon lights scattered through Tokyo. She was glad that her house was connected to a dojo, so she could train whenever she wanted, but in the middle of the city, it just made her even more of an oddball. Her mother called out from down the hall.  
"EMIKO AKIYAMA! GET READY FOR BED; YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW!"  
"YES MOTHER!" Emiko grinned as her eyes changed to electric blue, and she whispered something else. "…but you did say to 'get ready for bed,' not _go_ to bed. That means I can play Zelda before I go to sleep!"

Emiko saw that her Game cube was still plugged in from the last time she used it. She grinned and picked up the controller while pressing the power switch to the Game cube. Her grin widened even further as the title screen began to pop up for Ocarina of Time, her and Ryu's favorite game. Her grin faded to confusion as all power went out in the house.  
"…Huh? What happened?"  
Emiko's now brown eyes stared as a bright green dot appeared on the screen. It slowly grew larger until it encompassed the entire screen. She dropped the controller and reached out to touch the screen. As soon as her hesitant fingers touched the green, a large gust of wind blew through the room. She screamed as she was sucked into the TV.  
She felt like she was falling. Falling, where to, she did not know. Suddenly her feet touched the ground. Looking around, it appeared as though Emiko had landed in some sort of temple.  
"This looks strangely familiar…"  
A deep voice called out to her, seemingly echoing through the temple.  
"It should…this is _your_ temple. Well, that is not entirely true. You share it with the forest sage, Saria."  
"SARIA! …but that would mean I'm in the forest temple…"  
"Yes. You are the Dragon of Earth. Evil is approaching, and your time to help the Hero is near. I must seal you until the Hero and his current accomplice come for you. Otherwise the Evil might reach you before they do."  
"Help the Hero…You mean Link? If it's to help him then I'll do whatever it takes to save Hyrule!"  
"Then close your eyes. I will seal you deep in the temple, where only he will be able to reach you."  
"Will this…hurt?"  
"No. It will be like going to sleep after a long day. When the Hero comes, you will be awakened."  
"Alright then."  
Emiko closed her eyes, and a bright green light encased her as she was taken to the deepest depths of the temple.  
"So begins another chapter of Hyrule's vast history. …I only hope you are ready for this one, Hero."

AN: WHEEE! Only one change to this chapter… can you spot it for a mystery prize? Ja Ne!


	4. A Meeting of SagesReveal the Dragon

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch.4 A Meeting of SagesReveal the Dragon

_flashback: chapter 2_  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Link, the sages have been called to a meeting. They want you there to hear it too. Apparently there has been a disturbance in the magical flow of Hyrule, and there are signs that evil may be approaching again."_

"_Another possible mission for the Hero of time," He sighed. "Don't I ever get a break? …wait, could a magical disturbance be caused by a portal from another dimension dropping a person into this dimension?"_

"_It is possible, but Rauru says it would not cause such a large and overly evil presence such as this. Why would you ask such a thing as that?"_

_I broke into the conversation._

"_He asks because that is what happened to me. I was transported to this world through a bright green portal, and though I never new how to speak Hylian before this, I am now speaking it fluently."_

_Saria spoke sounding concerned._  
"_This is an interesting turn of events. Rauru says that he would like you to attend the sage meeting with Link._"  
_"Alright Saria. Ryu and I will come to the Temple right away."  
"I will see you soon Link."_

_End flashback_

"So Link…Time to go to the Chamber of Sages?"  
"Yeah. We can-"  
"Teleport using your ocarina. I know. I watched your entire quest. I told you, you may not be known for saving the world here, but you are famous where I come from."  
"Oh. Well…I guess we can get going now."

"Wait! Where's my katana?"  
"Katana? ...Oh! You must mean that sword you appeared with. The stuff on the table by the window is yours."  
Ryu walked over to the table, and picked up a black sheath containing a reverse- blade sword, strapping it to her back. She also saw a small black bag on the table. It seemed she could almost feel the magic radiating off of it.  
"Uh…Link…are you sure that this is mine?"  
"It was on you when you fell…"  
"I see…"  
She took the bag from the table and curiously peeked inside. Ryu gasped and began to tell what she found as she rummaged through the bag.  
"…A black shield with a silver dragon on it, a black tunic-again with the silver dragon on it, 20 black things that look like dark deku sticks, 20 black…deku nuts, a black and silver ocarina, 40 bombchu, 40 bombs, a black bow engraved with a silver dragon, 60 arrows, hover boots, iron boots, 5 bottles filled with potion, 9 magic beans with a note on one of them; the note says "give beans to Emiko."  
Ryu's face twisted in confusion at the note.  
"Emiko is my best friend…why do I have a note saying to give magic beans to her? Actually, why do I have _any_ of this stuff?"  
"Maybe you've been here before? Besides, I wouldn't complain about gaining a bunch of weapons if there really is some sort of darkness approaching…"  
"True about the weapons, but I don't remember being here before. Hm…I wonder if my ocarina would work with those teleporting songs…"  
Ryu whipped out her ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. There was a bright flash of light and she appeared in the Temple of Time, wearing her black tunic, shield, bag, and sword. As she inspected her change in clothing, she had only one thing to say…  
"COOL! IT WORKED!"  
She jumped back as Link appeared right where she had been standing previously. Link looked at her and shivered.  
"Dressed like that, you look like a female Dark Link…"  
Ryu's eye twitched.  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. In fact I'm going to pretend you complimented me." Ryu gritted her teeth. "Thanks, Link."  
Link's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.  
"Ah…you're welcome, Ryu."  
They both walked into the chamber in the back of the Temple of Time, and were transported into the Chamber of the Sages. Link walked forward toward the center while, strangely enough, Ryu seemed to automatically walk towards Impa. Impa caught sight of Ryu and gasped.  
"RYU! Where have you been!? You've been missing for nearly 16 years…and you don't look like you've aged a single day!"  
"I have..? Wait! Never mind that! I _am_ only 16! I've never even _been_ to Hyrule before!"  
All of the sages except Impa, "Yes you have! You're the Dragon of Darkness, companion of the Shadow Sage Impa!"  
"What? Dragon of Darkness? You must be kidding, right?"  
Rauru "No, we are not. It seems you may have lost your memory. Think back…can you not remember anything?"  
Ryu closed her eyes and tried to remember something.  
"I see flashes of memories…a meeting over the prophecy of the Hero of Time…a fight against someone, though I can't see the face…and…"  
Ryu grinned.  
Link "What? Why are you grinning?"  
"…And catching Link when he fell over a cliff in one of the temples. I put him back by the door in that room."  
"So that's why I always woke up there after I fell! It was you!"  
A few of the sages were chuckling.  
"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Yes it is. If it weren't for my help, the great Hero of Time would have been stuck at the bottom of a cliff, half dead and unable to continue on his quest. What would you have done without me? Oh, right. Rot at the bottom of an extremely deep chasm."  
Link was gaping with an open mouth, unable to form the words for a comeback.  
"Oh, come on Link. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies in it!"  
Link's mouth snapped shut and he glared at Ryu.  
Rauru "I believe we've gotten just a bit off track…Ryu, it is my belief that your memories will slowly return to you as long as you stay in Hyrule. Now, let us get to the task for which we called this meeting. An evil is approaching Hyrule. It is unknown what this evil is, although we must not rule out the possibility of Ganondorf having escaped his seal. Link…it seems you will have to go through all of the temples and release the dragons, as you once did for the sages. This time, you must be careful in the temples, as we're not sure what monsters will be inside them. You can do the temples in any order you wish to, since you already have the equipment necessary for each temple. Ryu, I want you to accompany Link, as it seems you know your way through each of the temples just as well as Link does. The next meeting will be when you have released all of the dragons…be careful. And Link…"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't fall down any cliffs."  
The other sages chuckled, and Link ran out of the temple frustrated at all of them.  
"Ah! Link! Wait for me!!!"  
Ryu ran out of the temple and caught up with Link. Link didn't slow down.  
"Link…come on. It was just a joke…you can't go through all of the temples angry! You might make an even bigger mistake than falling down a cliff!"  
Link sighed and stopped walking.  
"You're right. Thanks Ryu."  
"Uh…no problem. So, where to first?"  
"The Temple of Shadows."  
"Yes, me and Impa's temple! …but why there first, especially if I'm the dragon of that temple?"

"It's because I have a theory of my own. If you're not the one locked up in the temple, then maybe _your memories_ are what are locked up in the temple."  
"Hey! You might be right."  
"Well…"  
"Yes?"  
"It's that and…frankly, I think that place is just plain creepy. I want to get that place over with as fast as possible!"  
Ryu stared at Link. Then she started to laugh at him.  
"Creepy? You think that place is creepy? I may not have all of my memories, but I do have yours. Shouldn't you think the Zora's Domain is creepier than that? I mean Ruto lives there, and she is still ranting on about becoming your wife!"  
Link shuddered.  
"I take what I said back. You're right! Zora's Domain is so much creepier!"  
Ryu laughed, and then played the Nocturne of Shadows on her ocarina.

AN: Wow. This chapter only required one thing: that I change some of Ryu's equipment to make her use some of that instead of instantly revealing her powers, like she did in the old version of the next chapter. Ja Ne!


	5. Shadow TempleMemories Returned

Author's Note: I would like all readers to please excuse any mistakes I may have made in writing the procession of the Shadow Temple. I am writing this by memory, and it has been a few months since I have been in the Shadow Temple in the game. I will do my best to write the chapter accurately, but if you note any mistakes, please let me know of them in a review.

Legend of Zelda…The Elemental Dragons?

Ch. 5 Shadow TempleMemories Returned

_flashback: chapter 4  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ _

_"Link…come on. It was just a joke…you can't go through all of the temples angry! You might make an even bigger mistake than falling down a cliff!"  
Link sighed and stopped walking.  
"You're right. Thanks Ryu."  
"Uh…no problem. So where to first?"  
"The Temple of Shadows."  
"Yes, me and Impa's temple! …but why there first, especially if I'm the dragon of that temple?"_

"_It's because I have a theory of my own. If you're not the one locked up in the "temple, then maybe your memories are what is locked up in the temple."  
"Hey! You might be right."  
"Well…"  
"Yes?"  
"It's that and…frankly, I think that place is just plain creepy. I want to get that place over with as fast as possible!"  
Ryu stared at Link. Then she started to laugh at him.  
"Creepy? You think that place is creepy? I may not have all of my memories, but I do have yours. Shouldn't you think the Zora's Domain is creepier than that? I mean Ruto lives there, and she is still ranting on about becoming your wife!"  
Link shuddered.  
"I take what I said back. You're right! Zora's Domain is so much creepier!"  
Ryu laughed, and then played the Nocturne of Shadows on her ocarina. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_End Flashback  
_  
Ryu appeared in front of the entrance to the Shadow Temple in a flash of purple light. She moved off of the triforce platform, just as Link appeared in that same spot.  
"Let's get this over with… You go in first, Ryu."  
"Okay. Just follow me through."  
They entered the first room. It contained a bunch of unlit torches, and a blocked door.  
"I've got this one covered, Link."  
Ryu walked to the center of the room, and slammed her palms on the floor. As she stood, all the torches were lit with black fire. The blocked door also opened.  
"Wow! How'd you do that!? It was almost like Din's Fire, except I didn't even _see_ the fire until it lit in the torches!"  
"I…"  
Link seemed eager to hear what she was going to say.  
"I really don't know _how_ I did it."  
Link fell over in shock.  
"WHAT!?"  
"I don't know how I did it. When I saw the unlit torches, I just seemed to know that I should do that, without me really knowing _how_ I knew it."  
"Oh. Well, maybe it was a piece of your memory. It _is_ black fire; Kind of fits with the Dragon of Darkness theme."  
"True. Well, enough contemplating my abilities. Let's continue on through the temple."  
The two walked through the door and into the next room. In the next room, there was a statue of a bird. There were also four pillars. To Ryu's eyes, one of them had a skull on top.  
"Oh, I remember this Ryu. I have to get out the lens of truth to see where to spin the statue."  
"There is no need to get it out."  
"Why? We can't see the skull without the Lens of Truth…"  
"What do you mean? I can see it just fine. It is on the pillar nearest to us, on the left."  
Link looked at her wide-eyed, realizing her silver eyes had changed to a red color.  
"How can you see it? And what's with your eyes? They're red now, like a shiekah!"  
Ryu shrugged.  
"I don't know why I can see it. I assume that it is one of my dragon abilities to see through illusions…and that my eyes turn red when there is an illusion I'm seeing through."  
"Okay…I guess I'll trust you on this one. Go ahead and move the statue, while I get on my hover boots."  
Ryu walked toward the statue, and then turned it until it faced the pillar with the skull on top of it. The bars lifted from the door across the small chasm behind her. Ryu turned and stopped at the edge of the chasm. She tilted her head while looking at the gap, and suddenly a pair of hover boots appeared on her feet. Ryu hovered across the gap, landed in front of the door, and looked back at the gaping Link who now had his hover boots on.  
"You can _instantly_ equip those!?"  
"I guess I can."  
"Should have expected that from a dragon. Got any more surprises up your sleeve?"  
"Probably. But I won't know them until you do. At least, I won't know until I get all of my memories back. Let's move on."  
Link shook his head, and hovered across the gap. Then the two continued through the door. Both of them walked down a slope. When they reached a new room, Ryu threw a bomb at the center stone door, and walked forward to a locked door. Link glared at the door.  
"Darn. Looks like the door is locked again. We'll have to go get the key."  
Link started to walk away.  
"Wait Link!"  
"What Ryu? Don't tell me you have a trick for this too? Perhaps make the key appear out of thin air? Girl, where were you when I had to go key searching in those temples back then?"  
"I was following you, and saving you from death by cliff! I wasn't allowed to help you anymore than that, after all you were, and still are, the Hero of Time…"  
"Sorry Ryu. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please show me what you can do about the door."  
"…Okay."  
Ryu tapped her finger on the lock, and it clinked as it fell to the floor. The door was now open.  
"Wow. It's going be a lot easier with you around. I mean, we could just walk into the water temple, go through one room, and have you tap the boss lock open."  
"Well, I'm not sure that that will work…I mean, the boss locks were powered by Ganon…so it would be my power against his to open the boss lock. That is, if it is Ganon this time."  
"Darn. We'll have to get the boss key just to be safe then. I suppose we should just be grateful that you could open the regular locks this way anyhow. Otherwise we'd have to collect about five small keys."  
Ryu smiled at that, and they walked through the door.

"Oh, link? I think I just remembered… I can only do the key thing in my own temple."

Link cursed, and then said, "Well, at least you can do it here. It saves a lot of time."

They walked down a slope, killing a few skulltulla every now and then, until they dropped down off a ledge into the bottom third floor. They began to walk past the guillotines that dropped from the ceiling, and were doing just fine getting past them until Ryu's sword sheath got caught on one of the blades.  
"Eeep!"  
"Ryu are you o-"  
Link stopped speaking from his surprise as he saw the blade crack in half and fall to the ground behind Ryu.

"-kay…?"

"Heheh…Guess my sword is really tough…"  
Link blinked as Ryu walked in front of him and continued onto the large room just in front of them.  
"Are you coming or not?" 

Link shook his head in disbelief, and then followed Ryu. Both of them crossed the gaps and avoided the guillotines in their own way until they reached the final platform on the other side. A Stalfos blocked their way forward. The strange thing is that Ryu was just about to draw her sword and take it out, but as she approached it, the skeleton bowed and moved aside.  
"…Ryu, why did that monster just bow to you?"  
"I have absolutely no clue why…Let's just consider that as one of the things we shouldn't question, and just count ourselves lucky that we can move forward easier."  
"Right…"  
After the strange encounter with the Stalfos, both of them jumped onto a moving platform and rode it to the top. Then they walked off of the platform and onto a floor with spinning razors. Ryu led Link to the right, and they followed the edge until they crossed over a narrow ledge to reach a guillotine. Ryu's eyes turned red, and she flew past the guillotine to reach an invisible block. She stood on the middle of the hidden platform, so that Link could see where to go without using the Lens of Truth. Link hovered under the guillotine, and onto the invisible block. Ryu and Link both jumped from there onto a moving block on a chain. The block moved left, and they jumped onto a small platform with a ledge above them that had a locked door on it. Ryu flew up to the locked door, and caused the door to unlock, while Link used the hookshot to reach the door that Ryu opened.  
"I don't know if I mentioned this before but…I just LOVE the way you can unlock doors like that!"  
Ryu laughed.  
"Enough sucking up, Link. Let's just get this temple over with, so I can get my memories back."  
Link gave her a sheepish look before following her through the door. Past the door was a hallway with blowing fans.  
"Blowing fans…I think we're on the bottom fourth floor now." 

Link was silent as they continued through the room. They walked down the hallway when the fans weren't blowing and reached a pit. Ryu hovered across the pit (it seemed her hover boots could hover longer than his), and Link used his hookshot on a wooden beam to get to the other side. Both of them dropped down the next pit and landed on a platform. They carefully crossed this platform until they reached a door. Instead of entering the door, Ryu's eyes turned red, and she flew through a fake wall to her left. Link turned towards the fake wall, and let the fan blow him through it. Ryu undid another lock, and they walked through the door.  
Ryu saw a ship and flew up onto it. Link pushed a block underneath a broken ladder, and then climbed onto the block and up the ladder. After that, Link walked towards the ship and jumped onto it. Ryu pulled out her ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby while standing on a Triforce symbol. Two Stalfos appeared, and the ship began to move. As before, the Stalfos simply bowed to Ryu and stayed out of their way. Link gave Ryu another questioning look, but Ryu simply shrugged. When they reached the end of the ghostly canal, the ship began to sink. Both of them jumped off of the ship and onto a ledge to their left. They walked down the ledge and entered a door at the end of it. Ryu's eyes turned red again, as she saw the invisible walls.  
"Link, stay close to me. I'll lead us through this room."  
Link nodded and followed Ryu as she began to walk away from the door. She turned left, then walked forward and went to the right. She walked forward for a while, took a right, and entered the door with Link following behind her.  
They both could see the boss key chest ahead, behind some wooden spikes. Ryu cracked her knuckles, muttered something about Ganon being a pyromaniac, and then slapped the floor with both hands, causing black fire to erupt and destroy the wooden spikes.  
"How about you get it, Link?"  
Link shrugged and said, "Okay."  
Link walked past the charred remains of the spikes, and claimed the Big Key from the dramatically glowing chest. Now in possession of the only key they thought they needed, the two backtracked into the invisible-walled room.  
"You leading again, Ryu?"  
"Yes, that way you won't have to use up your magic power on that Lens of Truth."  
Ryu walked forward, and took the first left, with Link just behind her. She walked forward and took another left, going forward toward the wall. Then she turned right and went forward until they reached the door. Both Link and Ryu went through the door.  
Ryu walked across the narrow pathway, and then turned to face a locked doorway that was across a wide gap. She pulled out her carved dragon bow, and shot an arrow at a bomb flower. The bomb flower exploded, and a statue fell down to create a bridge across the gap. Both Ryu and Link crossed this makeshift bridge, and went to the locked door. Ryu tapped the lock and made it clank to the floor like the other locks before it. They went through that door.  
Ryu's eyes turned red, signaling another illusion ahead. She sighed.  
"Link, follow me across these gaps. I can lead you to the invisible platforms."  
Ryu flew to the first platform, making sure that Link had followed with his hover boots before turning to the left and flying to another platform. As link followed, Ryu flew to another platform on the right. Ryu and Link did this same process for another right and left, before going forward to the door with the boss lock on it.  
"Before I use the key, why don't you try to tap it open, like you did with the other locked doors?"  
"I can't guarantee that it will work, but I'll try, Link."  
Ryu attempted to open this locked door like the other ones, but she was knocked off of her feet by a very powerful dark force.  
"…Ouch…"  
Ryu stood back up and rubbed her back where she had fallen onto a rock. Link winced, thinking that it must have hurt her to try that.  
"Okay, no more tapping boss locks for you, Ryu. We'll just have to deal with getting the key all the time."  
"Yeah… Well, let's go get Bongo Bongo. That was its name last time, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, that was it."  
"Ick. I hope we don't run out of arrows, or we'll have to pick up the ones that fall out of Bongo Bongo's huge nose!"  
Link laughed and used the boss key to unlock the door. They walked into the next room. It was a large room filled with pots, and it had a circular hole in the middle of it.  
"Do you need any fairies, Ryu?"  
"No. I'm good. I have five bottles of potion that fully restore both your health and magic."  
Link whistled.  
"Wow. That's some pretty expensive stuff you got there. I'm going to get some fairies though, because my bottles are all empty."  
Link broke four pots, and captured four fairies. Then Link looked at Ryu and they both nodded. Ryu and Link jumped down the hole and landed on a large Bongo. As Bongo Bongo appeared, Ryu shouted at Link.  
"Link! You paralyze his hands with arrows! I'll take care of the head!"  
Link nodded, and Ryu turned her red eyes towards Bongo Bongo as she ran at its head. Link paralyzed both the hands with some quick sharp shooting, and Ryu dove at Bongo Bongo's Eye, slashing faster than Links eyes could follow. Ryu managed to get in twelve hits to Bongo Bongo before his head moved back up, and the hands began to hover again. Ryu jumped back a few feet as a hand came slamming into where she had just been standing. She managed to stay standing even when the vibrations of the bongo floor caused Link to fall. While Link was on the floor, he shot down the hands quite quickly. Ryu jumped forward and slashed repeatedly at Bongo Bongo's eye until finally Bongo Bongo let out a scream as it was destroyed. A Blue light appeared, although right next to it was a black light.  
"Link, step into the blue portal. I have a feeling the black one will take me to where I can get my memories back. If I don't come back within three hours to the Temple of Time, it was a trap and you need to continue on to release the dragons without me, okay?"  
Link looked hesitant, but nodded his head and left in the blue portal. The blue portal disappeared as Link left in it, and Ryu stepped into the black portal. The instant she stepped into the black portal, she clutched her head and closed her eyes as a stream of memories burst free within her head, kind of like water bursting free of a dam. She opened her eyes as the black portal dropped her off somewhere. She gasped as she realized where she was.  
She was in Hyrule Castle. No. She was in _Ganondorf's_ castle. It was back to the dreadfully evil way it had been before the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf and restored the land of Hyrule to its original state. She heard someone behind her, and turned to see…a _smiling_ Ganondorf?  
"Ganondorf?"

AN: Well, that went well. I deleted some of Ryu's powers in this chapter, so she didn't reveal them all at one, or seem Mary Sue-ish for being too powerful! Next is Chapter 6: A Meeting With GanonDecision That Will Change Hyrule! Will Ganondorf hurt Ryu? Why is he smiling? What is the decision that will change Hyrule? All these question and more will be answered in Chapter 6!


End file.
